generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
White Knight
The White Knight is the leader of Providence, an organization dedicated to eliminating the threat of E.V.O.s. He has been referred to as simply Knight in the original comic book M. Rex, and referred to as simply White in the Generator Rex animated series. The only nanite-free person on the planet, he almost always stays in his white sterile office, communicating his orders only through two-way television screens. He doesn't want to touch or even be near E.V.O.s because he fears they'll infect him with nanites. He hired Noah to keep an eye on Rex and tends to view Rex only as a weapon against the E.V.O.s, not as a person. He's willing to go to great lengths to win the war against E.V.O.s, even if it means sacrificing the lives of innocent people that get in the way. M. Rex In the original comic that spawned GR, he was simply called Knight. He wielded paired pistols. History White Knight was originally a hired gun working for Providence. After being caught in the overload of a molecular disassembling chamber, he was stripped of his nanites. White Knight was then promoted to leader of Providence. His nanite-free condition made him "the perfect poster boy for this operation," as he put it. Personality Cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals, White seems to favor violence to get the job done. In the episode "String Theory," he's willing to detonate a bomb planted on a bridge in New York City in order to stop a E.V.O. Named Peter Meachum with the abillity to take control of peoples bodies creating a army. Needless to say, many innocent lives would have been lost in the explosion. Despite this, near the end of the episode he scolded Rex about not following his orders despite the fact that in doing just that Rex saved over 11 million lives. He views most of his soldiers, including Rex, as expendable weapons. For example, in the episode "The Forgotten" he states that "soldiers are replaceable." When his soldiers act out of line, he's not above threatening them. In one episode, he even threatens to eliminate Rex if Six cannot learn to control him better. White Knight has also been shown to be manipulative. At the start of the series, he hires Noah to spy on and influence Rex. Although Rex eventually discovers the truth about Noah, he still decides to be Noah's friend. This implies that White Knight is trying to indirectly control every area of Rex's life. White Knight has both a fear and hatred of E.V.O.s and nanites. Over the years, he's seen that nanites typically turn humans and animals into mindless, rampaging beasts; thus, he doesn't trust anything with nanites, namely every living thing on the planet. Furthermore, his own lack of nanites makes him feel like he's the only person on Earth that can be trusted. In the episode "Promises, Promises," he demonstrates slightly sadistic behavior toward E.V.O.s. For example, he whistles Casually as he walks past guards electrocuting captured E.V.O.s at Providence. He is also seen smiling as Dr. Fel dissembles an E.V.O. on a molecular level for study. Appearance Due to being trapped in a molecular dissection chamber for a few seconds, White is blindingly white from head to toe. His stark appearance is further complemented by a white suit. He's a rather large man with a forbidding expression. As seen in the episode "Payback", White wore a white suit (Non Magnetic Suit). Relationships Agent Six In the episode "Promises, Promises," it's revealed that five years prior to the series' start, White Knight and Agent Six were both soldiers employed at Providence. Although it is implied that they were friends, White Knight disagreed with Six's less aggressive methods of dealing with E.V.O.s. Later, White Knight forced Dr. Holiday to reveal the whereabouts of Rex, a young E.V.O. with curing abilities that Six had discovered earlier on the battlefield. White Knight ordered that Rex be dissected for study in order to discover the secret to curing E.V.O.s. In order to stop him from harming the boy, Six engaged in brutal fisticuffs with White Knight; both men nearly killed each other in the fight. Afterward, the event severed their friendship. Dr. Holiday White Knight seems to value Dr. Holiday only for her scientific skills. He uses the guarantee of her E.V.O. sister's safety as blackmail to keep Dr. Holiday working for Providence. Rex White Knight views Rex as merely a weapon in the fight against E.V.O.s. He expects Rex to act like a professional soldier and to obey all his orders. Thus, he has little patience for Rex's cocky attitude, impulsive actions, and occasional insubordination. He is also unconcerned about Rex having a normal teenager's life. In the episode "Operation: Wingman," after White Knight orders Rex to stop a killer E.V.O. rabbit, Rex tells him that it'll have to wait until after he takes Annie to the prom. White Knight merely states that he'll "pretend he didn't hear that," fully expecting Rex to abandon his social life in favor of completing Providence missions. However he claimed his concern was for Noah's school mates If the Rabbit had followed Rex to the Prom, which it did, it would have put everyone present into Great peril. However, in the episode "Payback," he appears to be softening somewhat in his attitude toward Rex. At the end of the episode he chuckles and says "It's good to have you back, Rex." After he says this, Dr. Holiday comments "You know, I think Knight actually meant that." Powers and Abilities He appears to be a normal human devoid of powers. In the episode "Plague," White Knight emerges from his office wearing a pressurized suit that protects him from nanites. It also enhances his strength and has limited self-repairing capabilities. A mini-laser and a missile launcher are also built into the suit's arms. In the same episode, White Knight reveals that he had constructed a giant mech-like (iron maiden) robot specifically designed to combat E.V.O.s, specifically Rex if he ever went out of control. The robot is piloted by a person inside (in this case, White Knight). It has a large arsenal of weapons, such as stunner missiles, a shoulder minigun, and grappling cables capable of channeling electric currents. The machine greatly enhances White Knight's strength and also has flight capabilities. Trivia *White Knight seems to be fond of milk and cookies as he is shown to drink and eat them a lot at the first episodes of the series although it is unkown how the food is made nanite free(if not then White would not be nanite free). Its possbile that it has been filtered *Both White Knight's and Van Kleiss's personalities are ironically parallel. Both strive to make their species ultimately dominant; both aim to entirely wipe out the others' population. Both seem to only view their soldiers as mere weapons in battle, caring little about their emotional state. Both will risk any cost, including the deaths of innocent lives, to complete their missions. Finally, they both are not above manipulating others to achieve their own agendas (for example, Van Kleiss uses Circe to manipulate Rex, while White Knight uses Noah to influence Rex). *White Knight is the leader of Providence is similiar to Ben 10's White who is the principal of the school in which Ben Studies. *White Knight nearly, and intentionally, violated the geneva convention in Plague where believing that the virus had evolved to be able to affect E.V.O.s, namely Bobo, he told Dr. Holiday to isolate the virus as a biological weapon against E.V.O.s which is banned by the geneva convention. *White Knight is the only known character in the series to be nanite-free. *In "Promises, Promises," it is revealed how White Knight became nanite-free. White Knight was caught in a damaged molecular-dissection machine; Rex used his nanites to stop the machine, just in time for White not to be torn apart. However, White had been in the machine long enough to have his nanites removed from his body. *White greatly resembles Zed from Men in Black in both appearance and personality (albeit more ruthless and with less of a sense of humour). *In "Promises, Promises", it is implied that even before the accident which removed his nanites, White was a bit of a germaphobe, behavior that pales in comparison to his current fear of nanites. Category:Providence Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Generator Rex Category:Males